


Deja Vu [C.HW.]

by Sita_Astray



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry I Like Angst Too Much, Mute!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sita_Astray/pseuds/Sita_Astray
Summary: In which you comfort a distrubed, upset Hyungwon [C.HW.]





	Deja Vu [C.HW.]

He was out on the balcony-- again. You sensed it as soon as the warmth disappeared from your side, leaving a ghostly chill. It was always like this now. Him hanging out there, you pretending not to notice. You did notice though; how can you not when it comes to the love of your life? He only thought you didn't… Just like how he thought that he was a shame to everyone around him, himself, the world.

 

On any regular night (has it ever been regular for the past week thought?), you would've stayed in bed, acting like you were in a deep sleep but staying awake until he reentered the bed again. Tonight though… Tonight was different.

 

Tonight, you had enough. You had to comfort him, despite the chilly night. "Who cares about the cold, anyway?" you murmur softly to yourself, rolling out of bed with your thin cotton pajamas.

 

"Hyungwon," you softly but firmly whisper, slipping your arms around his waist. He looks at you, a smile playing on his thick bow lips before opening his mouth to savor your name on his tongue. However, no sound comes out and Hyungwon's face falls into a ruin of sadness and frustration before pulling you closer to his side, needing you to tie him to a dock of stability.

 

"We all still love you, no matter what," you continue, glancing up to his face that's illuminated by the shining moon up above. You hide your own little ruins of woe for him and roughly caress his cheek, trying to break through his shell that was built of a concrete of negativity.

 

Your eyes penetrate his wide-open face, and you read the storm of anguish that's swirling across his face. The unspoken words of: My voice was what everyone loved and now it's gone.

 

As your hand drifts down to his chest, the place where his heart beats, you silently vow to yourself that you will help him rebuild that skyscraper of hope and ecstatic confidence.

 

"You are who you are," you start, setting your hand down by your side. To your delight, a smile crosses Hyungwon's face as you quote Changkyun's famous line of "I am who I am,"

 

But, he starts before you place a finger on his lips, exactly how you did in one of your first meetings where you thought he was talking too much.

 

Both of your eyes crinkle in a joyful recalling of that scene: Kihyun's wide eyes, Minhyuk's whistle of disbelief, Jooheon's slack expression, Changkyun looking on with his straight face that was somehow full of awe at the same time…

 

The smile only grows bigger to grins as the two of you remember your brother, Shownu, dragging you away and quietly reprimanding you before the two of you rejoined the group.

 

That moment was when I fell in love with you, Hyungwon's face projects, making you smile.

 

"I have to admit, it took me a little longer to fall for you, but I still did," You reply before adding a bit belatedly, "And look where we are now,"

 

You look up and point at a star that was smaller than the rest. "Look over there," When he doesn't, you push him slightly and tease, "I said look over there, you tall sleepyhead!" You are pleased to see another smile grow on his face… Sometimes it amazes me how different you are from your brother, he mouths to himself and you give him a slight push. "Hyungwon! Do you want me to get to my point or not?"

 

He looks at you, shaking his head with an eye smile that speaks Why should I listen to your cheesy words? You huff, stomping in. "Well then, be like that! I'm going to go inside now… Where it's not cold!" You turn around and swing the balcony door open, strutting inside. You smile as he falls for your bait and scoops you up in his arms, the heat of his body radiating through your thin pajamas. Are you warm yet? You smirk at him and decide to let him carry you to the bed without a fight. After all, less work for you, right?

 

He dumps you on the bed and to your delight, he finally collapses next to you on it, a small smile on his face. Thank you, his face reads before Hyungwon pulls you closer to his body, warmth now radiating from the two of you in calm waves.

 

As you nod your head quietly, you watch his eyes drift closed from tiredness and smile to yourself, feeling the love for him stir again, stronger than ever. "We will always love you, no matter what," you softly whisper, the words falling over him in a soft blanket as you lean forwards to run your hands through his hair and kiss him on the forehead. For you'll always stay by his side… For he, not his voice, was what made you fall in love in the first place.

 

I will always love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm sorry but I love angst too much... Hope you guys liked!


End file.
